


Good from bad

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: Sakura Nanase Matsuoka [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Character Death, Haruka's and Rin's child, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sakura Nanase Matsuoka, This Is Sad, but cute too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Makoto's love for his best friend had always been unrequited yet he had still remained by his side through thick and thin.He had never imagined he would end up raising Haruka's child after his death.A/N: This is supposed to be a series of one-shots about Makoto's and Sakura's lives. Please leave your prompts in the comments!





	Good from bad

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write this for years. I've had this idea swimming in my head for a long time and I'm so glad I get to write this now. 
> 
> I want this to be a series of one-shots about this uncle and nephew. So if you have any ideas please let me know and I will write it out for you.

Haru-chan had always managed to hurt Makoto one way or another. It started out as some sort of obsession over Rin that ended up with his best friend getting separated from him. Makoto had had to put a brave front and help his friend through the heartache. And when things finally seemed to be going back to normal, when everything was turning out to be alright again, Matsuoka Rin appeared once more in their lives and this time it was forever. This time Haruka could not even see Makoto anymore and the green eyed boy didn’t need to watch them kissing to finally understand that he would never be anything other than a friend.  
But he did caught them kissing and everything just went downhill for him and uphill for the new couple.  
Everybody just loved Rin so much and Makoto felt absolutely disgusted at himself for not feeling the same way and instead wanting to cry and cut his veins open whenever he had to look at him.  
He didn’t hate Rin, but he hated himself.  
Haruka and Rin were happy and Makoto remained loyal at their side. That was why he had ended up being chosen to be their best man at the rather rushed wedding alongside with Sousuke. At least the taller man understood his feelings and he had always been a good shoulder to cry on. One that would never judge him, specially since he felt the exact same way just with a different person.  
But they both had been there and they both had smiled happily and celebrated with their best friends.  
And when the night ended they both had cried themselves to sleep. Each one alone in their apartment.  
Life had gone on after that and at some point Makoto had felt like he had finally managed to move on and focus himself on college and coaching those kids that looked up to him so much. He wanted to give them something, to do something for them and he knew that he would only be able to help them as long as he himself was okay.  
It worked for a while until Haruka called him one day and asked to meet him only to tell him, as they sipped on some coffee, that he was pregnant. He then went on and explained to him that it had been an accident and that he didn’t know how to tell Rin the unexpected news. And Makoto had to bare his biggest smile and promise he would help him tell Rin.  
That’s what he did and he just left the apartment in silence when Rin started crying out of happiness and then kissing Haruka deeply.  
The baby was born in Spring and his name was Sakura Nanase Matsuoka. He had Rin’s eyes and hair color yet Makoto was quick to notice he also had Haruka’s personality mixed with Rin’s.  
The first time he held the baby, who Haruka insisted on calling his nephew, Makoto had cried tears of joy at the new delicate life. There were some bitter ones in there too, he still kept on thinking that he should be the father and not the uncle, that life had not meant to end up like this, but then the baby just looked at him in silence and Makoto forgot everything about himself and he knew he would devote his life to this child as much as he had done with Haruka.  
He hadn’t known exactly how much up until both Haruka and Rin had died in a car accident leaving an eleven month old baby orphan. 

“You should look after him.” Rin’s mother had told him during the funeral. She was heartbroken and felt like she didn’t have the strength to provide for her grandchild. Makoto felt for her and he had only nodded at that moment.  
A while later, he held a sleeping baby in his arms as he walked over to his friends’ graves. He had knelt down on the ground and had offered the cold stones his usual smile, this time laced with sadness and bitterness.

“I promise I’ll raise him well.” He had whispered “I will love him like my own and I will encourage him to love water.” He giggled at that as tears blurred his vision, the names becoming unreadable for him “He’ll be okay so just...Rest in peace, okay? You’ve n-nothing to w-worry about...Haru-chan...Rin…”

Eight years had gone by and in all that time Makoto had managed to finish college with his friends’ help and kept on working as a coach. He loved his job and he loved his life in Tokyo. 

“Dad?” A childish yet steady voice distracted him from his thoughts. Makoto blinked and he finished folding the shirt he had in his hands before turning around to face Sakura. The boy had grown a whole lot in those eight years yet he was still the smallest in his class.

“Sakura.” He smiled warmly at him as he leaned down to be at eye level with his nephew “Ready for your sleep over at Misaki’s house?” 

Sakura looked away and nodded “Of course, I’m not a little kid.” He then looked back at Makoto “You’ll pick me up tomorrow...right?”

Makoto giggled and he ruffled the boy’s maroon hair “Of course, Sakura. I’ll be there in the morning. You also know you can call me at any time, if you need me. Okay?”

Sakura nodded and he then went ahead and wrapped his thin arms around his uncle’s neck. The man held him tightly with a soft smile.  
He had never meant for Sakura to call him dad, but that had been his first word and he had insisted on it even after being told that Makoto was actually his uncle and not his father. 

“Dad is dad.” Sakura had told him back then when he was five years old with the maturity of a ten year old. And at that moment he could only hold the child in his arms and smile lovingly at him. He really did feel like Sakura’s father. And he couldn’t be more grateful for Haruka and Rin. 

“Dad.” Sakura called quietly as he pulled away from the hug “You did it again.”

“Do what?” Makoto blinked.

“Get lost.” Sakura extended his arm and he gently patted Makoto’s head “Are you okay, dad?”

The man chuckled and nodded “I am. I’m sorry for worrying you, Sakura.”

“What were you thinking about anyways?” The boy tilted his head and Makoto for a moment saw Haruka standing right in front of him.

“Your birthday.” He stood up and grabbed the folded clothes to put them away “In just a month you’ll be turning nine! I feel so old!” He teased dramatically and Sakura tilted his head to the other side. 

“You’re not even thirty years old. That is not old. And nine is not special.” He pouted and Makoto chuckled. 

“Because it’s not ten?” He arched and eyebrow and Sakura looked away “You really wanna be ten already, huh?”

“It sounds nicer than nine.” Sakura shrugged before getting on his tiptoes to grab a piece of clothing to help his uncle. This made the man smile brightly.

“Sakura, you know you don’t have to help me right now. You should go finish getting ready. I’m dropping you off at Misaki’s in just an hour.”

“I wanna spend time with dad.” Sakura said as he opened a drawer “So you won’t miss me that much. You get lonely when I’m not around.”

Makoto blinked before smiling softly and kneeling down “You’re a good kid, Sakura. And I will always love you and miss you when you’re not around, but I’m really happy you’ll get to have fun with your best friend tonight. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“What will you be doing while I’m gone?” Sakura asked once he closed the drawer.

Makoto hummed as he finished putting the clothes away “Maybe watch a movie.”

“Beauty and the beast?”

He chuckled “Most probably.”

“That’s boring. I called aunt Gou so she will keep you company.” Sakura announced and Makoto blinked at that before looking at his nephew with serious eyes.

“Sakura, you really don’t have to worry about me...I’m the adult here, you know? I really am okay.”

“I know, but I know what day is in two days.” Sakura said “You always get sadder around this time of the year.”

“Sakura…” The man smiled softly and he put a gently hand on the boy’s shoulder “I know we don’t talk much about this but...How do you feel about that?”

The boy looked down for a moment but he was quick to recover “Curious. Mostly.” He said “I feel bad...For not feeling anything else. I do like it when you tell me stories about them or when I watch the swimming videos.” He smiled a little bit “I like watching them. I feel...closer that way, I think. But...You’re my dad.”

“I’ll always be your dad.” Makoto whispered tenderly “I’ll always be here for you, Sakura. And we can watch those videos all you want and I can tell you all about them. I have so many pictures you still have to see.” He said “But now I want you to check your bag again, I don’t wanna have to drive later tonight over to Misaki’s because you forgot something.” He joked and stood back up. Sakura nodded and he left the room in silence. 

An hour later Makoto was dropping Sakura off at his friend’s house. Misaki was actually one of his students but ever since him and his nephew met when they were six they had become best friends. 

“I’ll come pick you up at ten, okay?” The man smiled softly as Sakura unbuckled his seatbelt “Be good and have fun.”

Sakura nodded again in silence and he then grabbed his bag before kissing his uncle’s cheek and leaving the car. Makoto smiled softly and after waving goodbye one last time, he left to go back home.  
His nephew had been right to assume that Makoto would be lonely that night. It was the boy’s first ever sleepover, and even though he knew Misaki’s family really well and knew Sakura was in very good hands he couldn’t help but worry about him. The child definitely had Haruka’s stoic personality but it was mixed with Rin’s sensitive one. That made him delicate, far too much than what people assumed. Sakura cried easily just like his father and was also easy to be emotionally hurt.  
But Makoto had to keep on reminding himself that Sakura was in good hands. Misaki was his only friend for now but he was a very good kid. 

When he got home he decided to call Gou.

“Hello? Makoto-senpai? I’m gonna be there in an hour.”

“Gou-chan. I’m so sorry about that. You really don’t have to come over, I’m okay. I know you’re busy with Rin-chan.” He said softly as he heard a baby crying in the background. 

“I am but it doesn’t mean I can’t go keep you company.”

“I don’t need it, really. You should stay home, you sound tired. I’ll tell Sakura not to bother you again.”

“You know he’s no bother.” The woman giggled “He is my nephew and you’re his dad. You’re a brother to me.”

“Gou-chan…” He sighed “It’s enough that he calls me that.”

“Because you are…” She gripped the phone tightly in her hands “I’m so grateful you took this responsibility when I couldn’t…”

“You were too young.”

“You too. And he’s not even your blood. But I’m really glad how things turned out to be. I’m sure onii-chan and Haruka-senpai are really happy wherever they are.”

Makoto looked down at his lap and kept silent.

“Besides,” She went on “It’s only normal he’d only recognize you as his father. You did raise him like one, you are raising him like one.”

“This is just not how I thought things would be…”

“I know...For a long time I also thought you’d be the one marrying Haruka-senpai.” Makoto’s eyes widened at that.

“Gou-chan…”

“Just hear me out, okay? I’ve always known, Makoto-senpai. About your feelings. And I’m really sorry you just had to stand by and watch them...I was so mad at onii-chan when he asked you to help him plan his proposal! But I know he didn’t have bad intentions. It doesn’t matter right now anyway. All that matters is that I’m sure they are grateful and proud of you. I know I am.”

“You don’t need to thank me. No one has to. Sakura is such a good little boy. I wish the circumstances were different but...I wouldn’t change this for the world. He uh...He’s a son more than a nephew. And now I just wouldn’t be able to imagine a life without him. Is that...mean? To allow myself to love him as a son? I feel I’m betraying Haru-chan.”

“Betraying him? You took responsibility for his baby! You are raising him the best you can and keeping him healthy and happy. I know Haruka-senpai would be really happy. I know he wouldn’t want this any other way. Now I see that no one else but you would have been able to do this. So don’t worry, okay? Why don’t we change subjects a bit? Is he liking the pool any better?”

Makoto sighed at that “Not really. I don’t think he loves water as much as Haru or Rin did. He swims okay and he knows the basics, but he really doesn’t like it. But the other day he told me he wants to join the choir.” He smiled softly “It didn’t surprise me, considering how obsessed he is with singing.”

“He has a great voice too. Who would have thought he would like singing rather than swimming?” She giggled. 

“Well, I’m just glad he’s interested in something. And I’m sure that will help him make more friends. I’m really happy he has Misaki-kun but I wish he stopped being so shy.”

“He’s still young. I’m sure he’ll be okay. You worry too much, dad!” The woman teased and both of them started laughing. 

“I’ll let you go now. I can still hear Rin-chan crying.” Makoto said softly and Gou sighed.

“I’m sorry, Makoto-senpai. He’s teething so he’s just really upset all the time.”

“I know. Kiss him for me, okay? And send me more pictures. I wanna see how he’s growing!” Makoto smiled and Gou nodded on the other side of the line.

“I will. Take care of yourself, Makoto-senpai!” She smiled brightly and after saying their goodbyes they both hung up the phone.

For a minute Makoto just stared at his phone but he was quickly distracted when he noticed his battery was low. He then stood up and went to get his charger to make sure it was on in case Sakura needed something. 

Hours later, Makoto was sitting down on the couch holding a pillow close to his chest as he watched the ending of the movie. Tears were running down his cheeks as he sniffled “I wish real life was like that.” He sighed and quickly rubbed his eyes before grabbing the controller to watch something else.  
He was starting to fall asleep when he suddenly felt a hand on his arm. He blinked sleepily and looked around but he found no one “Sakura?” He asked softly and quickly remembered that his nephew was at a sleepover. He did notice his phone was ringing and he was quick to answer. 

“Hello?”

“Coah Tachibana?” Misaki’s mother’s voice was heard on the other side and Makoto quickly stood up and rushed to grab his jacket.

“Yuri-san? What’s wrong? Is Sakura okay? I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her laughing “Don’t worry, Coach Tachibana. I’m just calling because Sakura’s phone is out of battery and he told me he wanted to talk to you before going to bed.”

Makoto sighed in relief and he smiled softly. He then slowly sat down not really caring that he had his jacket half on “I see...I’m sorry about that, Yuri-san. I forgot to pack his phone charger.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll give the phone to him now. He’s really staring at me.” She chuckled and handed the phone over to Sakura.

“Dad?” The boy held the cellphone close to his ear “How are you?”

Makoto’s soft laughter brought peace to the child “Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?” He wondered in a teasing manner “I’m okay, Sakura. How is the sleepover so far?”

“I like it.” Sakura said “We ate pizza and we played video games and we swam a bit. I’m tired.” 

“All of that sounds really fun!” Makoto said happily “It is late now. So make sure to go to bed, okay?”

“Okay.” Sakura then looked around and once he noticed no one was around he whispered “Goodnight, dad. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Sakura. Have sweet dreams.”

Sakura smiled softly and after a quick goodbye he handed the phone back to Misaki’s mother before going to get changed with his friend. 

“Again, I’m sorry for calling you so late, Coach Tachibana.”

“It’s really not a problem. Thank you for calling me, Yuri-san. It’s his first sleepover, and I have to admit I’ve been a bit anxious all this time. I’m glad he had fun.”

“Oh he did! Him and Misaki had a blast! Now they are both more than ready for bed so I think that’s a good signal.” She giggled and the man did so as well “I have to go get them to bed. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Talk to you tomorrow.” Makoto smiled and then hung up the phone before sighing and resting against the couch. He then looked up at the ceiling and smiled a tiny bit “Haru...Rin...You woke me up, huh?” He felt really stupid talking alone but at the same time he really didn’t feel lonely at all “Thank you.” He then sighed deeply “He’s growing up so fast. Soon enough he’ll be in high school and then he’ll be in college and…” He chuckled “I’m worrying too much, I know. I just wish I could keep him like this forever.” He then yawned and stood up to take his jacket off and go get ready for bed himself, making sure to have his phone right beside him the whole night. 

\-----------------------------------

“Dad!” Sakura rushed out of the house the next morning to go hug his uncle’s waist and bury his face in the man’s stomach. Makoto chuckled and he gently held the boy against him. 

“Good morning, Sakura.” He said sweetly before kneeling down to pick the small child in his arms. He waved goodbye to Yuri and a tired Misaki before going to the car. He helped his nephew inside before getting to the driver’s seat “Are you tired?”

“Not really.” Sakura shook his head “I slept the whole night. Misaki wanted to tell scary stories but I didn’t so we just slept.” 

“I don’t like scary stories either.” Makoto commented. 

“I know. I took after you. That’s what Misaki said.”

Makoto hummed “That is when a child gets a trait from his parent.”

“You’re my dad.”

“Biological parent.” The man said softly and Sakura pouted. 

“You’re my dad.” He repeated and Makoto nodded.

“I am. And you’re my son. But you took a lot after your parents.” He chuckled and Sakura blinked curiously.

“Like what?”

“Well...For starters you really like seafood.”

“It’s healthy.”

He smiled again “Haruka loved it. Specially mackerel.”

“Mackerel is my favourite.”

“I know. It’s why I’m making it for lunch.” He had to keep himself from laughing out loud at the way his nephew’s eyes lit up.

“Why can’t we have mackerel everyday?”

“That’s not healthy, Sakura. I didn’t really have a say in what Haruka ate but I do with you. We are not eating the same thing everyday. You need to eat different food. Specially fruits and vegetables.”

Sakura made a face “I hate veggies.”

“I know. It’s why we’re having some with today’s mackerel.”

“Dad!”  
Makoto just laughed softly. 

He couldn’t be happier about the amazing gift this child was.


End file.
